


5 & 2

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Five times nothing went to plan, one time it did, and of course the morning after.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	5 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tila/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> I'll sign up for a holiday exchange, I said. It'll be easy, I said. It'll be done and dusted in no time, I said. If you hear that hysterical laughter from somewhere yonder, it's me. "Famous last words" has never applied so strongly than in this instance. But! I stand successful in my quest to write A Thing, and can only hope it makes for an enjoyable read.
> 
>  **Please take heed of the rating** , if you're under the age of 18 then consider this your last warning to venture no further.

**One**

"You're standing on my foot."

"Shh!"

_"How can I shh when you're standing on my foot?"_

She stomps down on said foot in retaliation, clapping a hand over Noctis's mouth before he can do much more than drop it open for a yowl of protest and pain. He retaliates with a pinch to the skin just above the waistband of her panties, and yes, okay, perhaps it _was_ a bad idea yanking him into the nearest cupboard but what else was she supposed to _do_ when he kept flashing her bedroom eyes and sending little pulses of magic her way under the table?

"If we get caught, it's your fault."

"If we get caught, Luna, it's because _you're_ not gonna stay quiet."

She yanks him into a kiss just to shut him up, smile caught up in the press of his lips when he steps closer, as close as he can, until not a whisper of air separates them. Thrilling, dangerous, they'll be in so much trouble if they're caught, but she doesn't care. How can she? it's _Noctis_ , she wants this, _they_ want this, she wants _him._

They don't manage _naked and interesting_ before they're rumbled, because she's too ticklish and Noctis too curious and her laughter tips off _Ravus_ of all people about their antics. What should have been a _helping hand_ between friends snowballs into Luna streaking through the estate in her underwear and a bathrobe hastily thrown about her shoulders as she pursues one irate brother chasing along the warp trail Noctis leaves behind, intent on his murder.

Neither of them can speak to their parents for a week afterward. _So awkward._

* * *

** Two **

He thinks, at first, his _thing_ is blondes. _Mouthy,_ pouty blondes. Luna never misses an opportunity to roast him alive and Prompto runs along a similar track, teasing and friendly fire giving way to taunts and backchat on the practice mats and it makes his blood _burn_ , scorch through his bones on its way down south.

Prompto draws first blood, all lethal precision and flashy, twisty kicks. He's been practicing with Iggy, Noctis thinks, and then doesn't think much at all when he's knocked sideways and taken down, Prompto's weight settled firm over his hips and uh. That's - not the best position at all. It leaves _nothing_ to the imagination and Prompto gets first blood _and_ first blush, so hot in his cheeks he thinks he might go up in flames any second.

"Is that -?" Prompto starts and doesn't finish, words strangled off somewhere in his throat as his eyes go wide in - what? Horror? Disbelief?

"Just - move, man. Don't make this any worse than it is," Noctis says, begs, dying on the inside a little because this is _bad_. This is _mortifying_.

And then Prompto moves, not quite as requested, a roll of his hips _just so_ , testing the waters and there, a moan, loud and wanting in the quiet between them, answer to his unspoken question. Noctis flails under him, all graceless panic and senseless direction and Prompto rolls aside, watches him scramble and scuttle until he gets his legs under him and _bolts._

_You like this?_

**Yes.**

It's not mouthy, pouty blondes at all. It's someone who can hand his ass to him in style, make it _scrappy_ and _worthwhile_ (and let it be known Oracles are _vicious_ little fuckers in a fight, he's been on the receiving end before).

"I hate you both," he says, quite seriously, over the phone later that evening. Not that Luna hears him, since she's too busy _laughing her ass off at him_ and penning a congratulatory letter to Prompto.

* * *

** Three **

"He makes a pretty picture, right? All wet and dripping and clothes heavy in all the right places. What I'd _give_ to peel those jeans off." They're so very low, almost ready to fall down. Just a little _tug_ and he'd be able to drag his thumbs over the cut of his hipbones, follow them _down -_

"I was looking at his ass, actually."

"... He doesn't _have_ an ass."

"Sure he does. Dig your nails in and he'll moan for more," Luna says, all fact and no fiction, and Prompto turns his stare on _her_ instead, mouth gone dry and gods. _Gods_ he's never gonna unhear those words. He'll hear them in his _sleep_. In the _shower_. On _repeat!_

"You - he -"

"Oh yes. Maybe don't try anything when he's smelling of fish guts, though, hm? You'll both stink of Altissia's underbelly for a week, otherwise."

"You... _want_ me to sleep with him?"

"Oh I want more than that, Prompto. But are you saying you _don't?"_ And she slaps him on the ass, just once, enough to _sting_. He yells because if he doesn't - if he doesn't then he's gonna _whine_ and he can't do that. Not with temptation incarnate wrapped in a pretty white dress whispering in his ear and - working him up and planting pictures in his brain and -

And he's so fucked. Not literally. Yet. But - well. The potential's there, apparently?

* * *

** Four **

"So..."

Noctis _stops_ , which is seven kinds of torture and yet he brought it on himself.

"So?" Noctis says, and bites at his thigh instead, stinging little nips that have Prompto groaning, fingers clawing against Noct's scalp, yanking on his hair if only to get his _mouth_ again, not his hand, oh please, please please _please_. _"So?"_ Amusement in his tone, in his eyes when Prompto looks down and oh, that's a bad idea, this is gonna stay with him. Lips all spit-slick and kiss-bitten, so close and yet _not_. He could beg, _should_ beg, it's too much and not enough and he's gonna claw his way up the wall and _fucking explode why did he have to open his stupid mouth in the first place?_

He _moans_ instead, high and desperate as Noctis angles his cock up toward his belly so he can run his tongue along the vein on the underside, all wet heat and the threat of _nails_ when he alters his grip, barely moving his hand at _all_ and fuck, _fuck_ , he's gonna die, he's _already_ dying, his best friend's killing him. What's he gotta do to get that mouth sucking him off again?

"So what, babe? What were you gonna say?"

_"Fuck -"_

"Gettin' there, beautiful."

They don't actually make it to a bed. Or any conveniently located horizontal surface at all, because Noctis is a cheating little _shit_ and when he brings magic into the mix, well. It's not the fastest climax in the history of Prompto's (relatively tame) adventures, but it's nothing to be proud of, either. For him, at least. Noctis just looks smug. Insufferable bastard.

* * *

** Five **

He's really, seriously tempted to pray to the Astrals for aid, despite his father's warnings to _not do that, at all, ever_. An earthquake from Titan would be a handy distraction, or maybe a tantrum from Leviathan flooding the whole city. He'd even take Shiva's torture, frozen alive and shattered into a thousand teeny tiny pieces across the carpet if only to avoid this - this _hell_.

This _conversation_ and their amusement, and that _look_ in Luna's eye. Like she knows exactly what he wants and has every intention of ruining his every effort at bringing it to life. Namely, his desire to _flee_ and her magic weighing heavy on his limbs and nullifying the warp before he can even so much as twitch his fingers towards the nearest cushion.

"I _told_ you we should have just cornered him in the bedroom," Luna says, as if it's the most logical solution in the world, and Prompto fixes her with The Look. _"I think you're being an idiot, but I'll be patient with you and help you see why, exactly, your idea is A Bad One,"_ that look says. Noctis would know, he's had it levelled at himself before. Several times.

Painting Drautos's office neon pink? The Look.

Swapping Gladio's shampoo for hair dye? The Look.

Rearranging the contents of Ignis's sock drawer? The Look.

Tossing a bouncy ball off the Citadel roof and warping after it on its path _up and down and up again_ _?_ The Look.

It's almost _criminal_ , seeing it fixed on someone else, but Noctis can't really bring himself to pout about it. _Given this entire mind-boggling situation_.

"And I told _you_ he's more liable to bed us both, then wake up in a panic in the morning and warp out the window using a slipper. I'm sure the locals would _love_ the eyeful of Noct's dick splashed across the newspapers, by the way. The Council, though? We'd be murdered in our _sleep_. Seriously. This way's better."

"You two've _talked about this?"_

"Yup. At length. We both like you. We like each other. _You_ like _us_. We figured we'd do something about it. Y'know, if you're open to the idea."

His past, with Luna. His present, with Prompto. Colliding and twining into his future? Possibly? Maybe? _Is he dreaming?_

* * *

** Six **

"You're not joining us?" Her fingers curl as they slide from his hair, nails dragging along his scalp _just so_ and normally that'd be his cue to take a breather, sprawl out on the bed beside her and rest his knee, sip every sigh from her mouth and steal every gasp of their lover's name as Prompto takes his place between her thighs. Noctis shakes his head as he eases back, gives one last teasing press of fingertip to clit just to see her _jolt_ , so _responsive_ , he loves it.

"No, I want to watch," he says, and glides his hands along her legs as he stands, easing them wide. His retreat is blocked, Prompto pressing right up against him from shoulder to groin, hips nudging forward and hands tugging him _back_ , cock not quite where he'd want it, precome a smear _on_ ass cheek, not between them, and he knows what it is. A _challenge_ , even without the contact where neck meets shoulder, open-mouthed kisses up and up until Prompto can whisper in his ear.

"Why miss out on the fun, when you could be inside her while I fuck you?"

It's almost enough to change his mind - they've done it before, he _knows_ the exquisite torment of it, of being caught between and Prompto setting the pace, of losing rhythm and losing _himself_ in the fire of Luna's kisses and the patterns she scratches on his skin, the bruising grip on his hips and the sting of teeth on his shoulders and neck, wherever Prompto can reach. It's _almost_ enough, but he isn't of a mind to be at their mercy tonight, no. It's Prompto's turn, and Luna's. How lovely they'll sound, begging in unison, for more, for less, for release.

"There's no fun to miss, when I'll be watching all of it," he eventually replies, and twists so he can kiss Prompto, smiling when a hand lifts to keep him, a moment of tender affection in the way it curves to his cheek. Oh, how his heart aches and beats for these two alone. _I love you_ , he says, in the warmth he skates down Prompto's ribs, the same warmth he sends to Luna and lays over her chest, her heartbeat thrumming back to him, through him, such is the bond they three have forged in shared magic.

He takes a seat by the bed, just out of reach, attention paid to his own body as Prompto does with Luna, fingers trailing the same path, playing the same tease, but he's not so sensitive as her, at least not in the same places. Not that he _minds_ , this isn't about him tonight. And so he brings sparks to the fore, so arms will quiver in their brace on either side of Luna's shoulders and Prompto's laughter will be a shaky thing where it's crushed between their kisses, ice and fire in equal, _careful_ measure, so they both writhe and moan together, for one another, for _him_.

Oh, but he is a lucky man.

* * *

** Seven **

_"Prompto."_

He grumbles.

_"Prompto!"_

He jams his head under the pillow - _five more minutes, dammit_.

"Prompto!" Luna says, overly loud, and instead of a sweet morning kiss there's a finger poked in his armpit for good measure. He squawks at her, flinging the pillow - somewhere - so he can fix her with a sleep-fogged glower.

"Th'fuck?"

"Noctis is burning breakfast. And I need to pee."

"S'go pee?" Why the fuck is she telling him this? Why did she _wake_ him to tell him this?

"I _would_ , if you would be so kind as to remove your person from _atop my arm."_

Oh, right, whoops. _Wait -_

"What time's it?"

"A little after 9."

"And Noct's up?"

"Yes."

"Makin' breakfast?"

"Yes."

"... Shit," he says, most eloquently, and faceplants right off the bed in his scramble to salvage their meal and, perhaps, save the stove from exploding.

Noctis can cook, sure, but not when half-asleep and naked save for a pair of slippers to ward off the chill of the floor.

Luna's laughter follows him all the way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just in case I was a bit vague on this front: there's no cheating involved in this fic. Luna and Noctis had a "friends with partial benefits" thing going on in their teenage years, which was broken off for several years before he entered into a kinda sorta relationship with Prompto. Add another year or so into the mix after that (and a very lengthy conversation between Luna and Prompto, then between all three of them) and they enter into a polyamorous relationship.


End file.
